TV-G
Programming rated TV-G in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content that is suitable for all audiences. Some children's programs that have content that teens or adults will relate to use a TV-G rating, as opposed to a TV-Y rating. This rating is also used for shows with inoffensive content (such as cooking shows, religious programming, nature documentaries, shows about pets and animals, classic television shows, and many shows on Disney Channel carry this rating ( particularly sitcoms ). Partial list of TV-G content ABC Shows *The Addams Family (1964 TV Series) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960-1967, 1973-1975, 1985-2000) *Batman (1966 TV Series) *The Brady Bunch *Bewitched *Full House *The Flintstones *George of the Jungle (1967 TV Series) *Gidget (1965 TV Series) *Growing Pains *The Hollywood Palace *Hart to Hart *Home Improvement *Happy Days *Love, American Style *Leave It to Beaver (seasons 2-6) *The Little Rascals (1982 TV Series) *Laverne and Shirley *Lidsville *Let's Make a Deal (1968-1976) *McHale's Navy *Mr. Belvedere *My Three Sons (seasons 1-5) *Mork and Mindy *Muppets Tonight (season 1) *The Mickey Mouse Club (1955-1959) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *The New Tom and Jerry/Grape Ape Show *The Odd Couple *Pac-Man (1982 TV Series) *The Partridge Family *The Patty Duke Show *Password (1961 Game Show, 1971-1975) *Peanuts Television Specials *The Porky Pig Show *Pyramid (1973 Game Show, 1974-1980, 1976-1980, 1982-1988, 2016-present) *Richie Rich (1980 TV Series) *The Road Runner Show (1971-1973) *The Six Million Dollar Man *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour *Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (season 3 only) *Step By Step (seasons 1-6) *Supermarket Sweep (1965-1967) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *To Tell the Truth (2016-present) *What's Happening!! *Wonder Woman (1975 TV Series, season 1) *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1954-1961, 1986-1988, 1997-present) *Zorro (1957 TV Series) Nickelodeon Shows *Nickelodeon Guts *Weinerville Cartoon Network Shows *Dexter's Laboratory *Infinity Train CBS Shows *The Andy Griffth Show *The Alvin Show *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour *The Bug Bunny Show (1967-1973, 1975-1985) *The Bob Newhart Show *The Beverly Hillbillies *Card Sharks (1986-1989) *The Carol Burnett Show *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *The Dick Van Dyke Show *Dennis the Menace (1959 TV Series) *The Ed Sullivan Show *Father Knows Best (1954-1955, 1958-1960) *The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show *Gilligan's Island *Green Acres *Get Smart (season 5 only) *The Honeymooners *Hee-Haw (1969-1971) *I Love Lucy *The Jack Benny Program (seasons 1-14) *Lost in Space *Lassie (1954 TV Series, 1954-1971) *Leave It to Beaver (season 1 only) *Mister Ed (seasons 2-6) *My Favorite Martian *My Three Sons (seasons 6-12) *The Munsters *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Newhart (1982 TV Series) *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Password (1961 Game Show, 1961-1967) *Pyramid (1973 Game Show, 1973-1974) *Press Your Luck *The Price is Right (1972 Game Show) *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1959-1961) *The Road Runner Show (1966-1968) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (seasons 1-2) *Step By Step (season 7 only) *Saturday Supercade *Tennessee Tuxedo and his Tales *The Tom & Jerry Comedy Show *To Tell the Truth (1956-1968) *This Is America, Charlie Brown *Wacky Races *Where's Wally?: The Animated Series *Wonder Woman (1975 TV Series, seasons 2-3) *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1981-1986, 1991-1997) *The Waltons *What's My Line? (1951-1967) NBC Shows *Alf *Brotherly Love (season 1) *The Cosby Show *Card Sharks (1978-1981) *Dragnet (1951 TV Series) *Flipper (1964 TV Series) *Father Knows Best (1955-1958) *Get Smart (seasons 1-4) *The Gumby Show *Gimme a Break! *H.R. Pufnstuf *I Dream of Jeannie *The Jack Benny Program (season 15 only) *The Jim Henson Hour *Let's Make a Deal (1963-1968, 1990-1991, 2003) *Land of the Lost *Little House on the Prairie *The Monkees *Punky Brewster (season 1-2) *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1961-1964) *Saved by the Bell *Star Trek *To Tell the Truth (1990-1991) *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1961-1981, 1988-1991) NBC/CBS Shows *Underdog (1964 TV Series) Discovery Family Shows Cooking Channel Shows QVC Shows HSN Shows The WB Shows *Brotherly Love (seasons 2) Starz Shows Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows HBO Shows Crackle/NBCSN Shows Antenna TV Shows Showtime Shows Disney Channel Shows *Cars Toons *Donald Duck Presents *The Emperor's New School *Good Morning, Mickey! *Gravity Falls (Original Rating) *Have a Laugh! *The Ink and Paint Club *The Mickey Mouse Club (1989-1996) *Muppets Tonight (season 2) *Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) *Phineas and Ferb *Shorty McShorts' Shorts *Where's My Water?: Swampy's Underground Adventures *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1990-1997) Disney Junior Shows *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (2012-present) Game Show Network Shows *Pyramid (1973 Game Show, 2012) *Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck Animal Planet Shows *The Planet's Funniest Animals HGTV Shows Food Network Shows First-Run Syndication Shows *Adventures of Superman *The Baby Huey Show *Card Sharks (1986-1987, 2001-2002) *Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) *Hee-Haw (1971-1992) *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Jeopardy! *Lassie (1954 TV Series, 1971-1973) *Let's Make a Deal (1971-1977, 1989-1981, 1984-1986) *The Muppet Show *The Mickey Mouse Club (1977) *Mister Ed (season 1) *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) *Pyramid (1973 Game Show, 1974-1979, 1985-1988, 1991, 2002-2004) *Punky Brewster (seasons 3-4) *Small Wonder *To Tell the Truth (1969-1978, 1980-1981, 2000-2002) *Wheel of Fortune *What's Happening Now!! *What's My Line? (1968-1975) *The Yogi Bear Show Lifetime Shows *Supermarket Sweep (1990-1995) PBS Shows Channel 4/BBC One/BBC Two/KidsCo/S4C in the BBC Cymru Shows *Wallace and Gromit WRC-TV Shows *Sam and Friends KTLA Shows *Batfink Fox Kids Shows *Dog City Pax Shows *Supermarket Sweep (2000-2003) Turner Classic Movies Shows *Cartoon Alley CBBC/BBC Shows *Shaun the Sheep Kids WB Shows *Freakazoid! *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries Boomerang Shows *Peanuts (2016 TV Series) Netflix Shows *Fuller House *Richie Rich (2015 TV Series) ITV Shows *Mr. Bean (1990 TV Series) Television Specials *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) *Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet (1979) *Bugs Bunny's Howl-Owen Special (1978) *Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals (1976) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) *Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002) *A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) *A Christmas Story (1972) *Casper's Halloween Special (1979) *Casper's First Christmas (1979) *The Cricket in the Hearth (1967) *Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special (1989) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (1977) *The Elf on the Shelf: An Elf's Story (2011) *A Flintstone Christmas (1977) *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) *A Flintstone Christmas Carol (1994) *Fluppy Dogs (1986) *The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow (1975) *Frosty the Snowman (1969) *Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) *Frosty Returns (1992) *The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) *Garfield's Thanksgiving (1989) *A Garfield Christmas (1987) *Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985) *The Great Santa Clause Switch (1970) *Halloween is a Grinch Night (1977) *The Halloween Tree (1993) *Hoops and Yoyo Ruins Christmas (2011) *Hoops and Yoyo's Haunted Halloween (2012) *Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) *I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) *It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown (1966) *It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (1992) *Jack Frost (1979) *John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together (1979) *The Little Rascals Christmas Special (1979) *The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold (1981) *The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (1985) *The Little Drummer Boy (1968) *The Little Drummer Boy, Book 2 (1976) *The Last Halloween (1991) *Mouse on the Mayflower (1968) *Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree (1995) *A Mister Brothers' Christmas (2008) *Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) *A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) *A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey (1977) *Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) *Prep and Landing (2009) *Prep and Landing: Naughty vs. Nice (2011) *Pinocchio's Christmas (1980) *The Pink Panther in: A Pink Christmas (1978) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *The Stingiest Man in Town (1978) *The Story of Santa Claus (1996) *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) *Santa, Baby! (2001) *The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't (1972) *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) *Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) *Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) *The Town Santa Forgot (1993) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) Theatrical Shorts *Andy Panda *Barney Bear *Chilly Willy *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Disney Cartoons *Droopy *Heckle and Jeckle *Happy Harmonies *Looney Tunes *Loopy De Loop *Merrie Melodies *MGM Cartoons *The Pink Panther *Pixar Shorts *Popeye the Sailor Man *Screwy Squirrel *Silly Symphonies *Superman *The Three Stooges *Toy Story Toons *Tom and Jerry *UPA Cartoon Specials *Woody Woodpecker *Walt Disney Specials *Winnie the Pooh *Walter Lantz Cartune Specials Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems